A teacher's job is never done
by Mewa
Summary: Elementary school teacher Wang Yao life is flipped upside down when he becomes involved with the mysterious man named Ivan Braginski and his intent search for his son. AU RoChu, FrUk, one OC, Rating may change Please enjoy!


Chapter One: By the school gates.

**Behold I am not dead! But seriously please enjoy this story that has been in my head for a very long time.**

**I don' t own Hetalia, Hima-papa does.**

Yao noticed him one Thursday during recess. The 25 year old elementary school teacher had decided that he would stay outside and read while his students played with the other classes of World Elementary school.

Like most teachers, Yao began working with kids because he just loved them. Being the eldest of many sisters and brothers, he grown used to small faces and curious antics, so when he graduated high school he went straight to university to study in being an elementary school teacher.

After almost 6 long years in university, Yao graduated with high honors in early education and went on to obtain his job at World University with a shiny resume and a dynamic that no one could beat.

"You would be foolish not to hire someone like me aru!" was the first thing Principal Beilschmidt heard upon meeting the small Chinese teacher "I am the best of the best"

'He's so cocky…' Ludwig grumbled, looking through the lengthy resume on his desk 'But his resume does hold up. He speaks 5 languages, has taught in several daycares and early education centers..' he flipped to the last page and gasped somewhat. The sheer length of his essay requesting his job had surpassed even the more experienced teachers (37 pages back and front!)

"Mien Gott.." Ludwig all but wheezed "There has to be about 9,000 words…"

"9,523 to be exact aru" Yao sniffed proudly folding his arms "All spelt correctly with perfect grammar"

Sighing, Ludwig sat for a long hour and a half reading the small novel In front of him.

He found himself surprised but the sheer passion behind all the words Yao had written. Each paragraph was thought out so sincerely and kindly that Ludwig had for a moment forgot that the arrogant stranger in front of him had written this heart felt statement.

"Well…"The German man began adjusting his glasses after more than a few moments (it was a long essay after all) "I've read over your essay Mr. Wang and I must say it is very impressive"

Yao felt a sincere smile break his face finally. Though he had approached this interview full of himself, he was dying from anxiety on the inside.

"Well of course this is after all, my dream job"

Ludwig shifted his gaze up to the brunette and cocked a blonde row "Will you be prepared for complicated co-workers, lesson plans every day and multiple social issues that comes with each student?"

Yao nodded firmly his eyes narrowed in determination "I am fully prepared to be all I can be and more to these students Mr. Beilschmidt"

And with that, Ludwig welcomed Yao into their school as a 1st grade teacher.

"Life is good" Yao hummed softly turning another page of his book, looking up to scan the schoolyard to make sure the kids were playing safely

Then he saw him.

At the very edge of the school yard behind the big red brass gate sat a bench for people to board the bus that rode by there.

Now people standing there was no big deal because, well, they needed to get on the bus right? But the man currently standing at the bus stop was not watching for the bus

He was watching the kids!

Yao stood quickly and shut his book just as fast 'what does he think he's doing?! Doesn't he know he can't do that!?' (1)

It took Yao only 3 long strides (which is hard because he is very short) to reach the bench where the man sat at and he narrowed his eyes "Hey!"

Said man turned to face him and Yao felt his heart leap a bit; the other was a very good looking and large with silver/platinum blonde hair and very round violet eyes, upon spotting Yao, a big soft smile broke across his rather handsome face which cause Yao's face to flush.

"Privet friend" Ah, he was Russian.

"Hello," Yao glared crossing his small arms "Do you realize that this is a school zone sir?"

The blond blinked for a moment and looked around spotting the 'Caution School Zone' sign below the sign that that indicated what bus ran in front of the school

"Da, it says so right there"

"Well that means you can't watch our students while they play in the yard s-"

"Ivan,"

Yao blinked a moment when a big gloved hand was presented him to him

"My name is Ivan, and yours?"

Yao was tempted not to shake the man's hand but out of his polite nature he did so anyway

"My name is Wang Yao"

"Yao? What a cute name!" Ivan gushed suddenly as Yao turned a deep red color "It suits your cute face"

"w-what!? Do-don't change the subject aru! You **cannot **watch the kids play while you wait for the bus!" Yao all but screamed putting his hands on his hips, he would not allow his students to be subjugated to any sort of preying even if this guy was really attractive

"You either have to walk down another block to the next bus stop or stay turned around aru!"

Suddenly the kind smile that Ivan had fell, his violet eyes misting over with some deep emotion that Yao could not read from his mature face.

This surprised Yao so much he couldn't even finish his statement

"Da I know" he said softly turning back around "I won't turn back around "

Yao was glad that he had easily resolved the issue but…the haunting look that Ivan had suddenly come into made him suddenly pity the other man.

"I'm sorry," Yao began slowly rubbing his arm awkwardly "It's the rules, you can't stare at the kids because you'll be taken as-"

"A predator? Da, I know" Ivan said, voice soft

"Then why did you-"Yao couldn't finish his sentence when the bus came suddenly causing Ivan to stand and gather his bag on the bench

"It looks like my bus is here, it was nice talking to you Mr. Wang" Ivan bowed his head politely turning to board the bus.

"Wait a second If you knew that you couldn't do it then why did you?!" Yao demanded eyes hard, this didn't make sense!

"Because, Mr. Wang" Ivan said walking up the steps of the bus "I was just looking for my son"

And then the doors closed and the bus pulled off.

**End of first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated and suggestion is needed.**


End file.
